This Complicated Story I Can't Give A Title To
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: . "You really are one of the world's best actors." Tonks mused. "Actress." Came the response.
1. Chapter 1

_"We have confirmed that ten high-security prisoners, in the early hours of yesterday evening, did escape. And of course, the Muggle Prime Minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban; notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, cousin of the escapee Bellatrix Lestrange." _

_— Cornelius Fudge_

Sirius lowered the daily prophet and crossed his arms. "They blame me for everything." He mused.

Moody snorted with laughter. "You're an icon to them." He looked to a nearby clocked and stood. "I'll have to be getting back to the ministry now."

Remus and Sirius nodded to him. Lupin took the paper and glanced it over. "Wonder what Harry thinks of this."

"Nothing good I'll bet." Sirius sighed. Lupin chuckled. "I'm sure he doesn't. He'll be visiting soon won't he. It's for spring isn't it?"

Sirius nodded. He titled his chair back when the front door opened to see.

"Have you seen it?" Kingsley's voice carried as he walked down the narrow hallway.

"We have." Remus nodded and set the paper down.

Kingley, Diggle, Doge, Jones, and Tonks entered the kitchen. Though Diggle, Doge, and Jones only entered for a few supplies before leaving again, Kingsley and Tonks took seats.

"It's complete rubbish! If they actually took time to get all the facts they'd see they've got it wrong!" Tonks huffed and she slumped back into her chair.

Kingsley laughed. "It's the minister we're talking about here. He'll never admit he was wrong out of pride."

"Yes, now it's just a matter of how many 'accidents' have to happen for his pride to loose it's hold on him." Remus added.

"Ahh Fudge is the kinda of man who thinks seeing is believing. He'll only speak up and fix this when he sees Voldemort. And even then he'll make excuses." Sirius nodded to himself.

"What about Lestrange?" They looked to see Arthur enter the kitchen from the dining room. Sirius gave him an odd look. "What them?"

"Wasn't Bellatrix a frequent visitor to this house before she left Hogwarts?" Arthur took a seat near Remus.

"She was. But I think she'll be more occupied with Voldemort than with us." The former prisoner let the chair fall on all four legs and uncrossed his arms.

Tonks went to say something but decided against it and shook her head. "I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow for a check in. Bye." She waved to them as she left.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tonks closed the door to her apartment and flipped on the lights. She moved to her bedroom and dropped her jackets onto her bed.

"I figured you'd be with the Malfoy's." She called aloud.

"Mm…seems I have more to worry about here." A voice came from behind her in a darkened room.

"You really are one of the world's best actors." Tonks mused.

"Actress." The voice corrected. Tonks chuckled and shook her head. "Actress." She repeated.

The violet haired witch walked to her closet and pulled out a small grey hoodie. She slipped it on and listened as the person moved further into the room.

"How long have you been here?" Tonks turned. She didn't feel like turning on the lights to see the person properly.

"A few hours." They sat on the bed.

"They'll wonder what you're up to if you don't head back soon." Tonks crossed her arms and looked to the windows lineing the opposite wall.

"Mm…maybe. Guess I do have to go though."

"It's just for a little longer." Tonks glanced at the person as they stood.

"It's been fourteen years! Fourteen years of hell for something pointless!" The visitor shouted. Tonks' lips tightened into a thin line.

"That's not how you used to think." She mumbled.

The visitor scoffed. "I sat in cell for fourteen years. I've had plenty of time to think." They sighed. "I should go."

Tonks nodded. She turned her eyes to the floor as they walked past her. She only looked up when she heard the front door close and heard a loud CRACK right after.

"It's not to much longer."


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! XD pay close attention to the people talking!

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**

Nymphadora walked up the front steps to her childhood home and knocked on the door three times.

The door opened to reveal a woman who closely resembled Bellatrix Lestrange though with softer features and a kinder look altogether.

She smiled. "Dora." Tonks smiled and gave her mother a tight hug. "Took you long enough to finally check in."

The violet haired witch laughed as Andromeda let her go and stood aside. "With everything going on at the ministry and the Order I've been far busier than I'd like."

Andromeda hummed. "It's understandable. With all the covering up their doing."

"Did you see the paper?" Tonks stopped in the kitchen doorway and turned to look at her mother.

"Yes."

"And?"

"Let's just say I had a visitor that wasn't unwelcome."

"I see. …Have they been good?"

"Angels as always." Andromeda smiled and looked past her daughter into the kitchen. Tonks turned and smiled.

Two small children sat at the table eating what looked to be ice cream.

One had short black hair and the other blonde. They wore matching outfits of black shorts and shirts.

Tonks walked up behind the black haired child and stood quietly.

The blonde noticed and looked up. He smiled. "Mum!" The other looked around and up. She slid off her chair and swung around to cling to her legs. "Mum!"

The boy jumped down from his own chair and ran to cling to her legs as well. Tonks laughed and stooped to hug them properly.

Andromeda had asked many questions about them. Tonks never gave any direct answers.

But when the first was born she stopped asking. When the second came a year later she questioned Tonks again, and Tonks still gave no direct answers.

"I have to talk to your grandmother, and it's late. Go up to bed and I'll be up in a bit." Dora sat back as they nodded and ran off.

She laughed when she heard them trample up the stairs.

Andromeda sat in one of the empty chairs. Tonks took the other.

Dromeda smiled and shook her head. "I wish you would answer at least one of my questions for once. Honestly this time."

"Hmm?"

"She came to your apartment last night didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Did she tell you anything?"

"No."

"Did you tell her anything?"

"Nothing she doesn't already know."

"I see." Dromeda nodded. "Sirius taking it alright?"

"He takes everything alright." Tonks laughed.

Banging sounds came from up stairs. Wild laughter floated down the stairway.

"Bell, Al!! Knock it off!" Tonks turned and shouted.

The banging sounds stopped but the laughter continued.

"Those two are just like you. They lack almost all ability to control themselves." Dromeda laughed as she shook her head and stood to take care of the dishes.

Tonks gave a sarcastic 'ha-ha' which only made her mother laugh harder. She huffed and headed upstairs.

She opened the door to her old room. The two sat on their separate beds giggling. The sheets on their beds were messy and wrinkled now.

Above the girls bed, inscribed in the wall was her name. Andromeda had made the letters sparkle now and then.

The girl grinned, Bellatrix Jr. looked almost exactly like Bellatrix senior before her years in Azkaban.

Above the boys bed Andromeda had done the same sparkle effect to his name.

He laughed and fell back on his bed. He hated his full name just as much as his mother hated her first name.

After all who would want to be called Aldebaran? He was born in May and Andromeda felt a need to keep the Black family tradition of naming children after stars. So Tonks agreed.

"What's all this noise about?" Tonks asked in a teasing tone. She placed her hands on her hips and walked slowly to Bell's bedside.

Bell giggled and pulled her sheets over her head. Tonks pulled them down and Bell shrieked with laughter. "Nothing!" She shouted.

"Oh it's nothing?" Tonks nodded and headed over to Al's bed. "Is it really?"

"Yeah." He giggled. The violet haired witch picked him up and hitched him on her hip. "Ohhh…soon I won't be able to hold you like this. You're far to big."

Al whined. "Awww!"

"Big baby!" Bell taunted.

"Am not!" Al called. Tonks set him down and he charged over to Bell's bed.

Five years ago if you had asked Tonks if she was going to be a mother and be ready for it she would have told you there was no chance.

Bell was easy. She had her tough moments but she was very good. She knew when to stop misbehaving and listen and do what she was told.

Al was a little harder to deal with until he got to two years old. Bell was three and was thrilled to have a little brother.

Andromeda loved both children to death. She had her suspicions as to who the other parent was.

Tonks left hours later when both children were asleep and her father had come home.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hello." Tonks almost jumped out of her skin when she opened her door and the voice called to her. Again she didn't bother with the lights.

"You need to learn to let people know when your coming over." Tonks closed the door and threw her jacket onto the couch.

"It's much less fun that way." They chuckled. Tonks turned to look at them. All she saw was their shadow leaning against the wall.

They didn't want to be seen anymore until something was done about the years wasted away in prison.

"You didn't care if I saw your face back in Azkaban." Tonks commented.

"That was then." Came the simple reply.

"So what are you here for?"

"News."

"What is it?"

"Department of mysteries. Voldemort is trying to get something from there, but he'll use Potter to get it. Be ready."

"We will. Thanks." Tonks placed her hands on her hips again. Unlike before this was simply because she didn't know what to do with them.

"…How are they?"

"Good."

"Did you tell them?"

"I did. Bell understands and won't tell mum. But Al doesn't seem to understand it yet, but he'll stay quiet."

"…They'll kill me if they ever found out."

"Mm…we'll think of something."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"I'll have to."

"I see."

There was a long silence.

"I have to get back."

"Alright."

The visitor opened the front door and let it snap shut quietly behind her. Tonks smiled at the loud CRACK that rang through the halls of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter kinda sucks. sorry. excuse any mistakes -_- i have to work on my other stories now

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**

Harry stepped forward. "Where's Sirius?"

The Death Eater walked slowly. "You know you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams…" they swiped out their wand and waved it inches away from their face, Lucius Malfoy's face became visible as the mask disappeared, "and reality."

Harry swallowed and stepped back.

"You saw only what the Dark Lord _wanted _you to see. Now hand it over."

"You do anything to us and I'll break it." Harry threatened.

Mad laughter echoed from behind Lucius. He glanced impatiently over his shoulder.

"Now he knows how to play! Itty…bitty…baby…_Potter_!!" The woman from the front page of the prophet walked out of the shadows and up beside Lucius.

Neville recognized her at once. His features went quickly from surprise to confused anger. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Neville Longbottom is it? …How's mum and dad?" The escape jeered.

"Better now they're about to be avenged!" Neville raised his wand and Harry held out his arm and stopped him from advancing.

Lucius held a hand in front of Bellatrix who had also raised her wand. "Now let's everybody…just calm down shall we? All we want…is that prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry questioned with an aggravated tone. He seemed to be struggling to control his expression.

"…You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!!" Bellatrix screamed.

"It's alright, you're just a curious lad aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you really." Lucius commented.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna looked around. Other Death Eaters were slowly edging towards them. Two at each of three sides.

"Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you?" Malfoy and Lestrange walked to them carefully.

"Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there. All you have to do…is give it to me." Malfoy held out a hand for the small orb Harry clutched.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and looked back down the way she had come. She looked back around when Harry spoke up again.

"I've waited fourteen years." The teen muttered to himself.

Lucius sucked his teeth in a sympathetic manner. "I know."

Harry gave him a determined expression. "I guess I can wait a little longer. Now!"

"STUPEFY!!" When the flashes of blue/white vanished the small group took off.

Bellatrix walked casually between the rows of spherical glass. She would get where she wanted on time without rushing. This room wasn't that big. It was simply very tall.

She watched as Luna sent a Death Eater flying with Levicorpus. That was a bit impressive. She continued on her way.

She looked back out of shock when a 'Reducto' was cast loudly. "Ohhh dear…" Now she had to rush. She turned quickly and charged off for the door.

She disapperated right before she got there.

Harry and the others fell though the door.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, and Moody sat at the kitchen table in the House of Black.

Snape had told them to wait for his word after he told them that Harry and five other students had invaded the Department of Mysteries and the Ministry.

Tonks had taken the opportunity to pull Sirius aside and explain everything to him as quickly as possible.

She had told him he could ask questions later but to worry about what was at hand now.

Sirius sat with an odd expression as they waited.

Arthur took one step in from the other room. "Go!" That was all he needed to say. They were gone in the next second.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry reluctantly handed the prophecy over to Lucius.

The man was about to gloat when a flash of light caused him to turn.

"Get away from my godson." Sirius stepped up to him, cocked back his arm and punched Lucius in the jaw, send him sprawling.

Bellatrix let out a loud laugh as other bright flashes of light dropped into the room.

The Death Eater holding Luna was thrown into the wall behind them. The blonde looked over to see Tonks appear from the apperation mist.

Bellatrix lowered her wand from Neville's throat. Tonks grinned at her.

"Tonks!" Moody shouted. The Death Eaters were starting to recollect.

The violet haired witch led Ginny and Luna behind a large nestle of rocks. Remus brought over Ron and Hermione before heading back out in the open to duel.

Neville was led over to the others by Bellatrix. The teen sat and stared at her in confusion. Bella looked up at Tonks. "Stay here!" She disapperated.

"What's going on?" Neville turned to Dora. She glanced down at him. "Everything will be explained later." She looked back out to the various fights.

Harry and Sirius were dueling Lucius and Rodolphus, Remus was now dueling a still masked Death Eater not ten feet from them.

'_Moody and Kingsley must be on the other side._' Tonks noted.

Seeing as Bellatrix was now fighting on their behalf that gave them a very high bonus.

Sirius cast a stunning spell at Rodolphus. It knocked him back…he vanished seconds later as a dark cloud scooped him up.

He fell back down with a sickening crack and rolled to level ground.

The event caused Lucius to become distracted. Harry disarmed him. "Nice one James!" Sirius called.

Bellatrix stared at him in shock as she set a Death Eater flying through the veil.

Lucius grunted as he was thrown back.

"That's all of them." Moody's harsh voice ground out as he hobbled over to Tonks. "But you." He turned to Bellatrix.

"Can we get out of here first?" Ron asked quietly.

"I second that question." Sirius nodded. Bella rolled her eyes and nudged him with her elbow, he chuckled and rubbed the spot on his ribs.

Moody nodded. "Right then. Let's get out of here. Leave Voldemort to himself." He looked behind him to the hallway leading out to the main entrance of the building.

Loud shouts could be heard after a moment.

"Let's go." Moody disapperated.

Tonks took Luna and Ginny and disapperated. Bellatrix took Neville, Remus took Ron, Sirius took Harry, and Kingsley took Hermione.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Andromeda and Ted stood in the doorway of their home as several loud CRACKS rang out.

Bell and Al ran past them and out into the backyard. Tonks grinned and crouched down, she laughed when they tackled her and made her fall back.

"Come one come on. We have to get inside." The violet haired witch got back onto her feet. Bell and Al raced back to the house.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." Moody growled as he hobbled past her.

Tonks groaned. "Can't someone else do it?"

"Come on!" Moody shouted back.

Tonks sucked her teeth and followed. The others followed more timidly.

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**

Sorry it sucks...i really am =[


	4. Chapter 4

mm i have been busy so excuse the late update. -_- excuse any mistakes and please review.

i am currently trying to get over a stupid crush!

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**

It was late. Or maybe very early.

They all sat out in the living room, Ron sat dozing in an armchair by the fire.

Bell and Al had fallen asleep long ago. Al sat on Nymphadora's lap sleeping soundly. Bell was between Dora and Bellatrix senior.

Everyone else was quite awake.

Tonks had finished explaining a while ago.

Moody stood beside the fire place. The fire cracked loudly in the silence.

"All this time…you never told anyone." Moody turned and looked at Dora.

"I had a vague idea." Sirius spoke up.

Moody's uneven eyes slid to him. "What do you mean?"

"My cell was right across from hers. And quite a few times she was taken out of her cell for a visitor."

"…There's something else." it wasn't a question.

Sirius pointed to Bell. "After a few months she brought in that little one. Course she was a tiny thing all that time ago."

"So you were almost certain of it?" Moody growled.

"Pretty much." Sirius shifted his on his place against the table he was leaning against.

"And you said nothing?"

"Obviously not." Small chuckles went around the room.

"Alright enough. It's been a long night and we all need some sleep." Moody shook his head and lumbered out.

Remus and Kingsley left moments later.

Tonks hefted Al up carefully. He squirmed for a second and dropped his head back on her shoulder.

Bellatrix shook Bell gently and took her hand, she helped her off the couch.

Andromeda and Ted left and came back with blankets for the guests.

After so many hours of stiff silence all the movement seemed odd and off-putting.

It was several minutes later that everything was settled.

Notification had been given to Hogwarts and letters were sent to the guardians of any child visitor staying at the Tonks home.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bellatrix sat in a chair in Bell and Al's room. She watched them sleep.

Dora walked in quietly and stood beside her with crossed arms. "Something the matter?"

"…I missed…everything."

"We caught it all. Would you like to see it?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I just want to sleep tonight." Bella stood and led Dora to the spare room they were staying in.

Everything was quiet again. It gave Bella peace of mind. As she lay staring up at the ceiling, Dora curled up at her side.

She remembered how it started. And it had started innocent, so how had it turned to this?

Bella didn't regret it of course. It gave her something to live for that she actually wanted.

…Interrogation…that's what had started it.

Dora had been sent to pry information from her.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

__

Bellatrix was forced harshly into a seat. She didn't turn and look as the door slammed shut when the guard left.

"You." Her tone wasn't one of hatred, simply boredom.

"Me." Dora gave a half hearted smile before her face turned serious.

"What could bring you to this," Bellatrix looked around the room briefly. "Humble spot."

Dora did not smile at the joke. "Business." She stated simply.

Bellatrix nodded evenly. "And you think I'll tell you anything?"

"No." Dora stated with a smile. "But just because I knew you wouldn't doesn't mean there's no reason for me not to try."

"I see." Bellatrix eyed her oddly.

"So…you have no idea where he is?"

"No one does."

"But you tried?"

"Of course. He is our master and Dark Lord, it is our duty as his servants to find him and serve him."

Dora smiled. "You don't really believe that do you?"

"Perhaps."

"You're not as crazy as they made you out to be."

"I'm not a lot of things." Bella looked out the bared window.

"I see. So you don't know anything?"

"I don't."

Dora nodded.

Bellatrix raised a brow at her. "You believe me?"

"Mm…I couldn't do anything if you were lying. And you just don't seem like you are. So what can I do?"

Bella eyed her thoughtfully. "…He's at Hogwarts. With the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher."

"So you did know something."

"It's only a little."

"Every bit helps. So thank you for your honesty."

"Stop being so nice to people. It doesn't fit the Black persona Nymphadora." Bellatrix shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Ah ah ah! It's either Dora or Tonks. No full name!" Dora shivered at the use of it.

Bella chuckled. "Hate it that much do you?"

"Bellatrix isn't a bad name. Nymphadora is just gibberish."

The prisoner hummed.

Dora stood. "Thank you for the information."

Bella nodded.

The free woman walked past her and touched her shoulder on her way out. "I'll be back."

The prisoner just sat there in quiet confusion until she was taken back to her cell.


	5. Chapter 5

I have accepted my crush and we are now in a relationship XD we had a little tif becuase she keeps falling alseep but we'll fix it tomorrow.

read and ejoy, even if you review or not

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**

It was early. Maybe seven in the morning.

The child visitors, including Ron and Hermione had gone home.

Sirius would stay with Andromeda and Ted in the house for a while until things calmed down, Harry would stay as well then go back to the House of Black with Sirius.

Bell and Al were out in the backyard playing. Al shouted as he was tackled to the ground. Bell was taller than him. Quite a bit taller. She was growing very fast.

Bellatrix sat out on the steps watching them with a small smile. She remembered first seeing Bell when she was only a few months old. Tonks had brought her in to see her.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

__

"Well…" Dora watched as Bellatrix was walked into the room and sat in front of her. "He still got away."

Bella nodded. "Didn't think you'd get it on the first try did you?"

"Honestly no, I didn't."

"…What is it with you?"

"What do you mean?" Dora gave her a confused look.

"All of this honesty. You know all of these things and you know there's hardly a chance. So why…?" Bella cut herself short.

"Like I said. Just because you know something it's no reason for you not to try."

"I suppose. But that just leaves you with a fool's chance."

"Better a fool's chance than no chance." Dora countered.

Bella nodded.

"Anything else?"

"No. That was really all I had."

"What about occlumency?"

"You really think I could get inside

"Have you tried?"

"It didn't work."

"I see. Oh well. So that's really all you've got for me."

Bella nodded.

"So…how's your time been here?" Bell raised a brow at the question. Was Dora trying to be friendly and actually have a normal conversation?

"Stupid question." Dora nodded to herself.

"Quite." They laughed softly.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Why do you keep coming here?" Bella sat in the chair on the other side of the table.

"I find you to be quite interesting." Dora admitted.

"So you're going to keep visiting?"

"Would you like me not to?"

"No, it's a bit nice to have someone to talk to I guess. And get out of that damn cell."

"Then I'll keep visiting."

Bella nodded. "So how is she?"

"Mum?"

"Mm hm."

"She's good. She's worrying her head off lately." Dora chuckled.

"Because you're here?"

"No. Because of the work I'm doing. She doesn't mind me visiting here."

"She doesn't?"

"She said she never really believe you to be very dangerous. You were just with the wrong crowd at the wrong time."

"I was."

"So your not one of them anymore?"

"Give me a reason why I should be."

Dora laughed loudly. Her hair turned to a mixture of purple and pink. She was enjoying herself. "I can't because there isn't one."

"I realize that. How's your father?"

"Still a slob. He doesn't leave anything just lying around, but he doesn't really clean it up either."

Bella chuckled.

"How's Sirius? I know he's right across from you."

"He's as good as some here can be. We seem to be the only ones really keeping our sanity."

"That's a good thing."

"I suppose."

The time passed fast. It had already been two hours and Bella was taken back to her cell and Dora left.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was many weeks later that Tonks had gotten permission from the minister to take Bella to a small spring. Two dementors were set to guard Bella though.

They hovered stationed on either side of the spring.

"How did you get this again?" Bella asked curiously as she stepped carefully into the hot water. It had been ages since she'd touched a drop of it.

"Persuasion." Dora smirked from her place in the spring. She sat crouched, her shoulders hidden under the water, watching Bella.

Bella eased in and sat. "Friendly?"

"Decidedly not."

Bella laughed. She was actually enjoying herself. She watched Dora stand and walk over to her. She noticed her body type was much like her own, as the younger sat behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Hold still." Dora advised. Bella hunched her shoulders as hot water poured down on her. She spit out the water that made it in her mouth after the second douse. Her shoulders relaxed.

She felt Dora's fingers in her scalp and something cold on them. The young witch was washing her hair. Bella smiled. "Keep your eyes closed tight." Dora said softly.

Bella closed her eyes. A minute later hot water poured over her again. Another came seconds later. She spit out the horrible tasting water that had found its way in her mouth as Dora wiped her eyes and dried her hair.

An ember appeared in Bella's stomach from even the smallest touch Dora made. She didn't know if the young woman was doing it on purpose and to be perfectly honest she didn't care. She spit out the spring water and stood quickly.

Dora moved back. "Bella?" The black haired witch spun around. Dora gasped as she felt Bella's lips seal tightly to her won. The younger found her arms wound across the elder's shoulders. She was pressed back into the rocks cold surface.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bellatrix remembered there had been many more visits from Dora. Some just talking other more intimate. And then Dora stop visiting. They came to a complete halt.

The older witch remembered the days turning to weeks that eventually turned to months with no word from the younger. It had been so many months it felt like years to Bellatrix. Then finally…

**__**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Bella sat rigidly in her chair. She looked to the figure standing in front of the window. Purple hair!? "…Dora?" She whispered cautiously._

_The person turned. It was Nymphadora Tonks. Somehow she seemed more mature. Bella stood. "Where have you been?" She demanded, though not to loudly._

_Dora stepped into the small square of light the window provided. Bella gaped and fell back in her chair._

_Nestled securely in Dora's arms was small child. Just a baby. Maybe no older than eight months. Midnight black hair, black eyes, a soft tan on her skin. It was definitely a child of the Black family._

_"Bellatrix…meet Bellatrix Jr." Dora spoke softly. The child squealed and grabbed Dora's jacket. Bella stared. "She's…?" Dora nodded. "Yours."_

_Bella sat there gaping at the child. Dora moved closer. Bella came into the peripheral vision of Bellatrix Jr. and the child looked over at her. Interest sparked in her dark eyes. Dora continued to speak softly, "Bella?" She looked up to her. "Take her."_

_"I…" Bella looked down at the child eyes her curiously. She reached up and took her gently, like a delicate piece of china that would break at the touch. She held the child securely to her. Bellatrix Jr. stared up at her in wonder. Bella caught the tiny hand that tried to touch her face._

_Dora sat against the table and watched._

_Bellatrix Jr. jerked back when something pelted her face softly. Bella was crying. For the first time in a long time, Bellatrix Black was crying, and she didn't care who knew it._


	6. Chapter 6

Srry it's been so long since i've updated folks. I lost the sixth book and am kinda trying to wing it. So i kinda have to wait for the movie wich i know will kick ASS!!!

Anyways...read and enjoy. even if you don't review. This will be one of the few i name

Jackkeh

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**

_**ENTER THE BLACK FAMILY TREE: **_

_**VEGA AND BECRUX**_

It was the day after that Sirius and Harry went back to the house of black. Bellatrix would be staying with the Tonks family, with a few visits to Dora's apartment of course.

Bella walked out of the house into the backyard, where Bell and Al were playing tag with their grandfather. She walked up to Dromeda who was leaning against the side of the house and watching with a blank face.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked cautiously. Dromeda glanced at her before looking back out to the three people in the yard. "I just don't believe it."

"Believe what?" Bella asked even though she knew the answer.

"You and Dora. Your own niece?"

"Love comes in all forms."

"I suppose." Andromeda sighed and moved away from the house. "Come on inside! I'll make lunch!" She called across the yard.

Bell and Al ran in after her screaming 'lunchtime!' at the top of their lungs. Ted laughed as he walked up the back steps. He stopped and turned to his sister-in-law. He seemed to want to say something but shook his head and walked inside.

Bella stood out in the yard by herself for a long time. She hummed and spun on the spot and vanished.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tonks threw her keys onto the kitchen counter and continued on into her room. She couldn't have Bell and Al living with her. It was just do dangerous and a risk she wasn't willing to take.

She began to pull up her shirt. "You should lock the doors." A voice called as the bedroom door snapped shut. Dora jumped and let go of her shirt, it fell back down just above her hips. "Bella."

The woman walked out of the shadows. "You don't lock the doors and someone could get in. There are horrible people out there." Bella teased. Dora smirked. "I think there's horrible people in here." Bella faked a hurt expression. "I'm not horrible. Well…not horrible in a bad sense." Dora stepped back. Bella stepped forward.

Nymphadora gave a small shout of surprise when Bella tackled her to the bed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the Weasley's living room staring at the two young men before them. Just like everyone else was.

They were completely identical. From their dark hair, spiked up into a kind of relaxed Mohawk. To their dark eyes and skin tone. They even wore the same outfit. A black vest with grey cargo pants and black army boots. Two swords rested on their backs.

They were smiling charmingly. They would be staying with the Weasley's for the moment.

"Who are they?" Ron asked curiously.

"Who are we?" They spoke together. "We're Vega." The twin on the right spoke. "And Becrux." The one on the left. They spoke together again.

"How are we supposed to tell?" Harry looked around at the others.

The twins rolled their eyes. They turned. Their names were printed in bold grey letters.

"So you're…?" Harry let the sentence hang, unsure of the answer.

"Blacks." They turned back around with grins. "Younger than dear Bella and Andy over there." Vega pointed to the older women. "We're cousins." The twins spoke together again.

Bella sucked her teeth. "I'm not that old." She mumbled. Andy gave a small laugh and Dora took her hand with a smile.

"How old are you?" Hermione finally spoke.

"Be twenty-nine in six months." They grinned broadly.

"They make you wonder how far the Blacks have bred, huh?" Sirius whispered to Lupin, who chuckled and nodded.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

They sat around the dinner table laughing and chatting. Just as if nothing outside the walls were really happening. Like no one wanted them dead.

Vega and Becrux spoke in French much of the time. When Ron asked what they were saying Vega and Becrux giggled. "French." Brian answered. "The language of love." Vega said after. They giggled together again. Eventually they were just giggling at each other.

The adults laughed and Bell and Al giggled right along with them. They turned to the children. "Ohh we know about you." Becrux said to Bell. "And you." Vega motioned to Al. "Bellatrix Black Jr." Becrux smiled. Bell nodded. She had always liked her name. "Aldebaran Black." Vega smirked. Al groaned and tried to sink down into his chair.

"See!?" Nymphadora shouted. "He hates his name just as much as I hate mine!" She looked at her mother, who was giving her an impatient look with a smirk to it. "I know that." She went back to her meal. Dora looked shocked. "You did it on purpose! She's out to get us Al, watch your back." She turned to her blonde child who was trying not to smile.

"Aww how cute a family." Vega and Becrux giggled together again. Bella rolled her eyes. "Though our family's past history is far from civil." Vega said ominously. "Brutal." Becrux put in. "Horrible." Went Vega. "Terrible." Becrux muttered.

There was a long silence. The twins sat in their chairs with their heads down and blank faces.

"Sooo…how many times has a name been used?" Ron asked curiously.

They sprung back up to their lively selves. "Ours are the only ones used so far. And Aldebaran." Vega said with deep interest. "I find the stars quite fascinating." Becrux whispered. Vega looked at him. "Yeah?" "Yeah." "Yeah?" "Yeah." "Yeah?" "Yeah." They stopped and stared at each other and broke into a fit of laughter.

The others laughed. Sirius took up the information then. "My name has been used three times. I'm the third to get it. Bella's has only been used one other time." He pointed to the miniature Bellatrix sitting across from her 'father'. The little one giggled and ducked under the table. Al followed. Bella smiled at their antics. "Andromeda's has only been used one other time I believe. I don't quite remember. Narcissa's name hasn't been used before."

"What about Nymphadora?" Hermione spoke up. Dora took up interest in the conversation. Sirius smirked. "No star goes by that name." Dora gawked. "What!?" Sirius nodded. "There's no star names Nymphadora. I don't think they'd name a star that anyway." Dora glared at her mother. "Oh, you are just the _worst_ sort of person." She whispered. Andy chuckled quietly.

"There are a few who never got named after stars." Vega spoke up again. "Like cousin Arthur down there." Becrux pointed to the elder Weasley who smiled and nodded. "And James." Vega stared at Harry with his head tipped forward and his eyes up. All movement stopped. Harry looked up. "What?" Vega and Becrux smirked and exchanged glances. "James Potter." Becrux said knowingly.

All eyes turned to Harry. He stared at them and said dumbly once again, "…What?"

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**

So whoever is gunna seh teh moveh? Hit me up!! XD

Srry for any mistakes. We all make them. I'm only human and i type to fast sometimes to keep up with myself so i loose track of what and how i'm typing =p

Jackkeh-Teh-Monkkeh XD


	7. Chapter 7

Vega chuckled with a knowing expression on his face. "Oh yeah. I believe you're our…third cousin once removed." (I'm wingin it! I have no idea what that removal stuff is about!)

"So…?" Harry sat trying to figure out the blood work going on. Becrux nudged his brother in the ribs when he laughed out right. "You're related to everyone at this table. Even the Weasley's."

Ron clapped Harry on the back. "Awesome!" He laughed. Harry choked and laughed after a moment.

Vega became serious. Which seemed odd for how childish he had been so far. "We only have a few months left, if that. Times like this…with family…we need it before everything kicks off. There are dark times ahead. We'll have to force it now and then to bring us together rather than tear us apart." He didn't seem joking at all, he wasn't. Becrux looked down to the table. It was only when the calm before the storm started that his brother became serious. "We have a large family…now more than ever we need to bring it closer. Never go anywhere alone." Vega finished, looking around the table.

Dora took Bella's hand under the table and held it tight. As scary as he made it sound it was the truth and nothing less of it.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_(One month later)_

Bella had changed location from the Tonks home to the Weasley. She figured she'd be hunted down and the Weasley home was more remote and safer than her sisters. Bell and Al had gone with her.

There were reports of random deaths and disappearances in the Prophet. Bella sat on the small sofa and stared at the wall.

Small footsteps sounded as someone walked into the living room. Bella saw her little girl standing beside the arm of the sofa and looked around to her. Bell had a blank face. "It's starting…isn't it?" Bella motioned her to move closer. The little one walked around and crawled up beside her mother. Bella wrapped her in a tight one armed hug. "…Yes. But don't worry. Everything will be okay. The bad guys always get theirs." Bell looked up at her. "Always?" Bella smiled. "Always."

Bell finally smiled and hugged her mother. Bellatrix laughed and kissed the top of her head. "And since when do you worry about such things?" Bell shrugged, still hugging Bellatrix. "I was only thinkin' about it." She mumbled. Bella hummed.

They looked around when they heard the front door open. Dora walked in after a moment. It had been weeks since her last visit. The ministry was deep in work trying to keep everything calm. Bell smiled. "Mummy!" She jumped off the couch and ran to the violet haired woman. Dora smiled and picked her up. "Hey you, where's your brother?" Bell giggled and wrapped her arms around her mum's neck. "Sleepin'."

Dora kissed Bell on the cheek. "Well you should be too missy." Bell giggled again. "Okay." She drawled a bit and Dora set her down. The little girl ran up the stairs and out of sight.

Bella walked up to her and watched her carefully. "It's been a while." Dora nodded. "We've been following their movements as best we can." Bella didn't ask who. "What did you find?" "There's an attack, and soon." "How much time?" "We aren't sure. We aren't even sure where." Bella bit her lip. Why the attack? Dora took her hand. "We have some time. We'll tell everyone tomorrow if Arthur doesn't beat us to it." Bella nodded and allowed herself to be led off upstairs.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

They sat around the table eating breakfast. Trying to forget the bad news. Once again the topic turned to family. Ron was ranting about how the families seemed to be thinning out.

"I mean…there are hardly any younger ones left! Vega and Becrux aren't doing anything!"

The two looked up but Vega spoke. "Uhh…who told you that?" Becrux nodded beside him looking confused.

"What your seeing somebody?" Hermione leaned to see them.

"Married, the both of us, thank you very much." Becrux looked offended. Surprised looks came from everyone but Bella, Dora, Sirius, Remus, and the two little ones.

"Really?" Harry smiled. More family.

"Oh yeah," Vega grinned. "Got a little boy too. Bell's age. I swear they look just alike." Smiles went around the table. "Got a picture." He opened the middle pocket in his vest. He took out a small picture and held it out to Harry, who took is and stared at the two kids in it.

They both had slightly curly and shiny black hair, tanned skin, dark eyes, and the same smile. They were roaring in laughter in the photo, their arms over the others shoulders.

"His name is Celaeno. Most people just call him Cal. He likes his name, others just can't properly say it and it bugs him." Vega chuckled.

Harry looked back down at the picture. Bellatrix Jr. and Celaeno could have been twins if Cal didn't have a small streak of blonde in his bangs. He passed it over to Ron. As it was passed all around the table smiles and laughter broke out and Bell's hair was ruffled by Sirius who sat beside her. She acted bashful and pushed his hand away.

"What about you?" Ron asked Becrux curiously.

Becrux smiled. "Got a little boy too. My wife wants a girl so I'm betting we'll have another little one running around driving me crazy soon enough."

"The Black family children aren't known for being troublesome babies." Bella put in absently. Sirius nodded. "The trouble making seems so hit us later on." He agreed.

"What's he look like?" Hermione smiled.

Becrux took out a picture and handed it off. Fred took it and he and George grinned and laughed at the two in the picture.

Two small boys with sandy blonde hair stood giggling at the camera. Their arms were over each others shoulders. Al's hair was a brighter blonde, the sun made it appear gold. They both had the same dark eyes and tan skin though. They had the Black family face and all.

"What's his name?" George asked as he passed the picture off to Hermione.

Becrux grinned. "His mum thought it fit him…I don't…but his name is Polaris."

Odd looks went around. Hermione spoke up. "The North star? Why?"

"His hair shines in the sun, not as bright as Al's of course." The young man looked at Al, who was seated besides Dora. Al smiled and looked up at his mother. She ran her fingers through his golden locks, he giggled at the attention.

"I guess the family isn't as thin as I thought." Ron spoke as he took the picture and Harry leaned to see it properly.

"Oh no. They're all over Europe." Arthur finally put his two cents into the conversation. "Many in France and Spain and a few in Germany. Heard about a few off in America as well."

"How did they get there?" Hermione as with an excited voice as Ginny nodded to show her interest.

"It was during the first wizard war. Many of the ones who had the full blood of Black took their families and fled the country." Arthur explained ominously. "Only about a handful were left here and a few of them took off into northern England. So there were even less."

"Are they ever coming back?" Bell asked and she pushed her plate away. Everyone else did the same. Breakfast was over.

Arthur looked thoughtful. "…I suspect when the second war starts they may return. They can't very well let themselves be extinguished in their root can they? If we die…then it's only a matter of time before they find the others. They'll take our memories and all the information we have and search them out."

"Why?" Al got up on his knees in his chair to hear better.

"The Blacks know far more than other families should. To You-Know-Who…it's vital he keeps all the information on how to get rid of him quiet. And the Blacks know how. It's only a matter of time before the news is spread. People will only stand for such acts…after that…it is simply a matter of who will push back first." Arthur offered a grim smile to everyone present.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_(outside)_

Harry walked out of the house in an attempt to get some air and think. He looked around and saw Bell, facing away from him with her small hand fisted on her hips. Her legs spread apart, her feet planted firmly on the ground. Harry noticed she had Dora's 'punk' style.

Bell worse a black tank top with strange tribal designs in silver across the back as far as he could see, she had on black jeans that were rolled up to the knee. Her feet were in loose army boots that seemed far to big for her. Buckbeak lay beside her staring out in the same direction.

Harry thought the sight looked rather majestic with the sun before them and their shadows reaching out behind. He walked up slowly and quietly.

Bell didn't move. "Hello Mr. Potter." She said calmly. Harry froze. "How'd you know it was me?" Bell still did not look around. "Instinct I suppose."

Harry walked up beside her. "…You speak better than most five year olds should." "I do many things most five year olds can't." Harry nodded. "I see."

There was a long silence between them.

"Al and I will be going to Hogwarts this year with mum." Bell said quietly. Harry glanced down at her. She didn't look up. "Tonks you mean?" "Yes." "What about Bellatrix?" "She has a lot to sort out but last I've heard she will be joining us." Harry was silent, and then, "You speak better than most adults." Bell smiled but still did not look up. "Thank you Mr. Potter." "You're welcome. Can Al speak as well as you?" "No."

Harry nodded and looked at the horizon. "What are you looking at?" "The horizon obviously." "Yes, but why?" "Because it shows the start of a new day." Bell spoke wisely.

Harry hummed. They had all woken early, that's just how it was at the Weasley house. "Is Tonks going to work today?" "Of course. She has a family to support after all." Harry chuckled at the younglings show of wit. "I'll be going with her today. Al is going to stay with mother."

Al bound out of the house then. Bella and Dora following. Al was screaming 'Ding-Dang-Doodle!!' at the top of his lungs. He even scared the gnomes away. The others followed them out. It would be a day mostly spent outside.

Dora looked around. "Bell!" She called for her older child with an outstretched arm, her palm facing the sky and her fingers splayed. An inviting motion. The small girl turned and ran for her birth mother. Harry saw that her wavy hair came just above her shoulders. Her boots clunked but amazingly remained on her feet. She took Dora's hand.

"Your going to end up tripping with those thing and fall down and cry. Then you'll wish you never worse them so big." Dora reprimanded her child quietly. Bell nodded with a smile. "Don't you smile at me, I'm serious." Dora said more firmly. Though she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Bell nodded and tried not to smile herself.

Al hopped around and landed facing the two. His legs spread wide, arms thrown out on either side of him, huge smile plastered on his face and his blonde hair glowing gold in the sun. "Bye!! I love you!!" He cried out. Vega and Becrux jumped out behind him with the same position. "We love you more!!" They shouted together.

Everyone laughed as bell and Dora waved and vanished on the spot.

Al let his arms drop. His smile still plaster to his face, though it had lessened now. He jumped and brought his legs together then began to jump around the yard again. Mrs. Weasley ushered he, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione off with her to the garden.

Harry looked at Buckbeak who looked back at him, then rose to his feet and strutted off into the tall grass and out of sight.

"Well, what are we going to do today?" Sirius called around. Arthur walked out of the house. "Don't destroy anything!" He shouted as he walked to the spot where Bell and Dora had been and vanished.

Fred and George were whispering between themselves. They stood straight after a moment. "We'll be heading off to the swamp then." Fred announced. "Bog." George corrected. Fred rolled his eyes. "Same difference." And they ran off to the marsh which was not very far at all. Just a small run away.

Remus excused himself and went back inside. Soon it was down to the four Blacks and Harry. Sirius and Bella moved closer. "Let's head out to the fields. Try and find something interesting." Becrux suggested. "Whoever finds the best stuff wins…if someone doesn't steal it first." He grinned and Vega nudged him in the ribs with his left elbow.

There was a shout and several loud bangs from the garden then. All five turned to look. Al dove out of the garden gates. He had at least ten gnomes at his heals. He was creaming and had tears streaking down his face. "Maaa!!" He was shouting for Bellatrix as he made a bee-line for the small group as soon as they came into his line of teary vision.

Bella was actually touched that even before a month they called her their mother and went to her for protection. Al ducked behind her, clinging to her leg. Bell raised her wand and sent a shock of sparks out at the devious little creatures. The sparks burnt the gnomes and they began to hightail it in the direction they had come. Al peaked out from behind Bella's leg. "All gone?" Bella smiled and touched his head. "All gone." He grinned and ran out from behind her. "Yeah!" He began to shout. "That's what I thought!" He called in his small and girlish voice.

The others laughed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Bell kept pace beside her mother easily. Even in the busy entrance. She thought her mother had the most interesting job. Though she hadn't really considered it for herself as a profession.

Bell crawled up into a chair near her mothers desk in the large office. Dora was a high ranking auror and got a much bigger office than most. With very big windows. Muggles would be surprised to know that the jobs of wizards and themselves were not very different, side from the whole magic factor.

"Mum?" Bell called with a curious voice. "Yes sweets?" Dora moved around her office. "Mother used to be a bad person…didn't she?" Dora stopped moving and looked around at her. "What makes you say that?" "Nothing. Never mind." Bell looked down at her lap. Dora eyed her curiously but dropped the subject.

"If she came here with us she'd be taken away wouldn't she?" Bell questioned again once Dora sat behind her desk. "What is with all these questions. You don't usually talk like your grown unless something is bothering you." "Just little things I've been thinking." "…You're to smart." Bell smiled. "I think it's a good thing."

And there was silence.

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**

If there are any mistakes i'm sorry. I'm stalling. I lost the sixth book and the movie had added stuff so....i'm stalling.


	8. Chapter 8

I fell again. And like an idiot I told her. She wasn't supposed to pull me back but I let her.

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**

"Let's play football!" Sirius suggested. "No ladies if you don't want to." Al and Remus nodded. Vega and Becrux were smiling and they crossed their arms.

"What's football?" Ginny asked curiously. Hermione laughed. "It's a sport muggles like to play. If you want to play go stand out there. We'll set you up."

In the end only Molly and Bellatrix were sitting out.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George were on one team. And Al, Sirius, Remus, Vega, and Becrux on the other. Five on five.

The rules were explained easily and the red heads seemed to get the basic idea.

Al's team had the ball first. The blonde would hike the ball. The other four took their positions and the Hermione's team got ready to defend. Al looked back at Vega. "Hike or hut?" He asked curiously. The man shrugged. "Whichever." Al looked back at the other team.

**"Hike!"**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Dora and Bell arrived back at the burrow to see Al doing a victory dance and everyone but Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George laughing with him.

"Oh yeah! You lost! We won! Oh yeah!" Al was chanting. He pumped his arms into the air shook his hips widely. (Like Elliott!)

"You look like a girl." Bell shouted across the lawn. Dora pushed her shoulder, Bell giggled. Al swung around, dropping his arms and darting over to them.

"You were gone all day!" He shouted and launched himself to Dora, hugging her tightly. Bella was beside them when he let go. The older woman hugged the violet haired woman and kissed her. Bell and Al faked throwing up loudly. Their parents separated and Dora tapped Al upside the head. The small ones laughed and ran out to the yard.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_(later: same night)_

Everyone was out in the large side yard. The radio blared from the side making it just loud enough. Bell said it was 'Doctor Doctor'

_"My knee bone's connected to my thigh bone and my thigh bone is connected to anything that hurts."_ The speakers throbbed.

Everyone was either dancing or chatting and laughing happily. Andy and Ted had made it too. Suddenly there was a break up and roars of laughter. Bella and Al were dancing back to back, laughing their heads off.

_"Head, shoulders, knees, and toes. Mended hearts, and broken bones. Nothing more but sticks and stones, and words will never hurt me."_

Everyone started clapping in rhythm to them. Bell and Al continued to laugh and dance. Their hair getting wild and tangling in their faces. Ginny and Hermione joined in dancing the same way beside them. The song changed minutes later.

It sounded a bit like circus music at first until other instruments kicked in.

_"He points over there, he wants to dare me, double dare me. I'll go anywhere…with you."_

Laughing and giggling, the four broke up and stopped dancing. Dora motioned the two little ones over and Andy and Ted came over besides them. There was a rapid conversation filled with laughs about their dance skills. Apparently they had seen it in a movie.

Hermione and Ginny were laughing and pulling their hair out of their faces.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_(Next morning)_

Bell and Al opened the door to the spare room where their parents were sleeping.

Dora lay on her side facing the door. Bell was behind her on her stomach, her left arm hung over Dora's side. Bell and Al giggled and crept in. Al carried two glasses of water. He handed one to Bell and they carefully climbed onto the bed.

Bell signaled Al and held up one finger…two fingers….three fingers. They tipped the glasses over. Bell's on Dora, Al's on Bella. They jumped down as the two shot up sputtering. Dora spotted them and stopped. She spit out some water that made it in her mouth. Bella glared at them over the younger woman's shoulder.

"Rude." Dora whispered. Bell and Al giggled and faked guilty expressions. Dora pointed to the door and the two bolted out.

Bella grinned and leaned against Dora's back. "Don't you love kids?" Dora smirked. "They're troublemakers because of you, you know."

Bella feigned innocence. "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Yeah I bet you don't." Dora said sarcastically. Bella laughed and got out of bed. "Come on, I want some breakfast."

Dora followed her out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Single….again…am I a heartbreaker?

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**

_**:Look Back On Me:**_

Dora sat on the side steps watching Bell and Al.

Al was jumping around with his right hand over his nose. Bell was laughing and running around him calling out orders.

Al lifted his right leg and continued to jump around. Though very unevenly.

Dora laughed at the sight. She was glad either child hadn't been very difficult.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Dora stared down at the small child in the crib. The little one stared right back._

_Black eyes, black hair…it was one of them alright._

_"…Little Bella Black." Dora whispered._

_The small one seemed interested. She made a small 'huh' sound in the back of her throat._

_Dora smiled. She touched the child's nose and laughed when Bell went cross-eyed trying to see it._

_Bell squealed and waved her arms. Her hair turned pink_.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Dora sat in the grass across from Bell. She clicked her tongue and smiled as Bell tried to copy her._

_"Grass." Dora pointed to the small green and yellow spikes._

_Bell pointed. "Gahs!" Dora laughed, Bell giggled._

_Dora clapped her hands. Bell copied her and squealed. Dora laughed again and picked up the small girl._

_"Say ma." Dora settled Bell on her hip._

_"Mma!" Bell shouted._

_"Very good!"_

_"Mma!"_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Dora sat on her bed with a small blonde baby. Bell was staring at it curiously._

_Andy sat on the edge of the bed._

_Blonde hair but black eyes. As black as little Bella's. Another one._

_"Al." Dora muttered. She didn't much care for the whole thing._

_The small one waved a fist at her lazily. He made the same small 'huh' sound Bell had._

_Dora kiss him on the forehead. Al waved both arms and tried to kick. 'huh!' Dora and Andy laughed._

_Bell looked between the three in confusion._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Al laughed and splashed in the water. Bell was giggling and making faces at him. Dora smiled as she tipped the small boy back and rinsed out his blonde mop of hair._

_She wiped the water off his face and smirked when he scrunched up his face in distaste._

_Bell laughed and Dora turned to her. "What are you laughing at missy? You're next."_

_"Uh-oh." Bell stepped back._

_Al continued to splash around in the tub. His hair bluish-purple._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Al stared at the woman in front of him. She looked sad, but happy to see her visitors._

_Bell was very happy to see the woman. She talked rapidly, often stuttering and having to start over._

_Al sat on Dora's lap across from them._

_Eventually Bell stopped and pointed at Al._

_The woman looked at him with interest. Al smiled at her. "Hi!"_

_His smile was returned. "Hello, how are you little man?"_

_"Good!" He grunted._

_The woman laughed. She sounded like Bell, he liked Bell's laugh. It had always been infectious._

_Al giggled and clapped his hands._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Dora continued to watch as the two jumped around the yard. Someone sat down beside her.

She looked over to see it was Bella. "They're having fun." Bella mused.

Dora smiled and looked back to Bell and Al.

"They should…why not enjoy the calm before the storm?"

Bella sighed and leaned into the younger woman.


	10. Chapter 10

**:Eerie Morning Glories:**

Harry Yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He walked outside into the humid morning air.

He looked around. Bell was out again. Staring at the horizon, Buckbeak at her right.

He walked up to her slowly.

She didn't turn around. "Hello Harry Potter." She greeted him, an edge to her voice.

"How do you always know?" Harry asked, clearly amazed.

"Just a guess." Bell answered.

"Hmm…" Harry looked out at the horizon. The morning sky was grey and dark with angry looking clouds.

"You know…" Bell started. "they often say it's the eerie calm that let's you know the storm is coming."

Harry looked down at her. She was only half looking at him, her head tilted up. Black eyes staring through him.

Never in the short time he'd known her had he seen her look more like Bellatrix than she did now.

First her body turned and then her head, slowly away from him. Buckbeak stood and followed her as she walked away, neither making a sound.

Harry stared after them until they disappeared into the garden. He looked back at the sky.

"Hmm…" He thought on her odd words.

She sounded more mature than Albus sometimes.

Harry stood stiff and listened to the eerie calm of the morning, and all its glory.

* * *

**[A/N:]** It's short. but the movie is almost here and the book and movie are very different!

Sorry for any errors!

Little Bella Black with have a b-day next chapter! (just thought i'd be nice and tell ya! =p)


	11. 6 26 09: My own dedication RIP

**[A/N:] RIP Michael Jackson!**

* * *

Bell walked down the stairs slowly. When she reached the couch Al jumped up.

"Ahh!!" He shouted with his hands in front of him, fingers curled. Bell jumped out of shock then gave him an annoyed look.

Al laughed. "Morning!"

"Yeah, great wake up call." Bell flicked his nose then continued to the kitchen.

Al rubbed his nose, following his sister.

Dora, Bella, Molly, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting at the table. Bell made her way to the door.

"Bell?" Al called in confusion.

"Huh?" She looked back at him.

"…You forgot?"

"Forgot what?" Bell thought for a moment. They weren't doing anything today…were they?

Dora looked at her with shock. "You forgot your own birthday?"

Bell looked at her mother. 'My birthday?' She thought about it and recalled the date.

"…Oh yeah…it is isn't it?"

Dora scoffed and sat straight in her chair. "Come here." Bell walked over and Dora pulled her into her lap. "You never forget your birthday. What's the matter?"

Al tugged at Bella's sleeve. She pulled the smaller of the two onto her own lap. Al examined Bella's hand.

"Tiny." He muttered as he pressed the palm of his hand to hers, comparing the size.

Dora smiled and looked back at her daughter. "Well…?"

Bell shook her head. "It's nothing."

"But…" Al started but stopped at the sharp glare his sister shot at him, telling him to keep his mouth shut.

Bella caught it. "But what?" She looked down at Al. He shook his head. "Al…?"

"Nothing." He shook his head quickly. "Just talking." He looked down at his hands.

Bella glanced at the smaller version of herself. The little one met her gaze but immediately darted her gaze elsewhere.

Bellatrix seniors eyes narrowed. There was something that wasn't being said.

Bell slipped out of Dora's lap. "I'll be back when foods ready." It was at least five in the morning.

The two small ones had always been early risers. Something Dora realized quickly a few days after Bell was born. And Al a year after.

Bell opened the door and jumped the small set of steps. She landed wrong and her right foot landed oddly, making a small cracking noise. "Ow." She muttered looking at the appendage.

She lifted her leg and flexed her toes. She curled them and splayed them. Pressing it back to the dirt she figured it was fine and went on her way.

The women and girls laughed, Al looked at them in confusion. "…Huh?" Bella ruffled his hair.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Bella walked through the high grass with no destination in mind. Just to stop thinking.

A whimper made her stop in her tracks, left foot off the ground ready to take another step. She looked around in the direction and placed her foot down.

She listened hard to make sure she heard right and wasn't disappointed when she heard another whimper.

The girl turned completely to her left and moved carefully forward.

She froze when she found the cause of the noise.

Huddled up in a small clearing, covered in plenty of blood was…

"…A werewolf?" Bella looked at the sky. Day was breaking and there was no full moon. "…How?"

The beast whimpered again.

Bell tightened her jaw and stepped forward. She knelt at its side.

Its arms were wrapped around its midsection. Bell saw something silver and looked over its shoulder. Her eyes widened.

A pipe end was sticking out the other side. The poor thing.

"Who did this to you?" Bell looked at the beasts face. Its eyes cracked open and stared at her. Bell swallowed hard and leaned forward.

"If I'm going to help you have to move your arms."

It shifted and moved its arms away from the injury.

Bell pressed a hand next to the wound, moving the fur to see better. It looked bad…but she couldn't leave it. Nothing deserved to die like this.

Grasping the other end of the pipe with both hands, Bell sat and pressed her feet against either side of the wound.

"This is…really going to hurt." Bell pressed with her feet and pulled with her hands.

With a sickening sucking sound the pipe came free and the oversized 'dog' yelped loudly.

Bell threw the pipe aside and stood quickly.

"Bell!" The girl looked around at her name being called. "Bell!" Whoever it was, was getting closer.

The werewolf had stood, and was staring at her. Bell took a step back.

Holding an arm to the injury the beast moved forward on three limbs. Bell stared into its electric blue eyes.

Most werewolf's eyes were brown or hazel.

"Bell!?" There was more than one person.

"I-I'm here!" Bell turned and called.

She heard the shuffles of whoever was looking for her get closer. She turned to look back at the werewolf. Its nose was twitching curiously.

Bell felt two hands grasp her shoulders and she was pulled back into someone. She saw Sirius move in from the corner of her eye.

"Don't!" She shouted as loud as she could and tried to jerk away from whoever had her held back. "Look at him! Look at him! It's daylight!" She screamed at the elder Black.

Sirius glanced at her then the beast then the sky and back to the beast.

The werewolf had receded back several feet, his arms still covering its injured abdomen.

"He's not going to hurt anybody!" Bell shouted. She continued to struggle against whoever it was holding her.

"We have to take him back to the house, we have to help!"

Suddenly the person behind her held her stiff. Bell couldn't move an inch. "Alright! Alright…we'll take him back."

It was Bella.

"Mum…"

"But if he attacks someone he's gone." Bella warned.

Bell nodded.

Sirius, who had been watching the werewolf, motioned with his wand for the beast to go ahead.

It moved slowly and timidly, unsure of itself.

Bella stood and took Bella Jr.'s hand, clasping it tightly she followed behind her cousin.

When they reached the Weasley home Sirius and Arthur took the werewolf inside the house. It would be put under strict watch until it was healed.

Bella senior handed little Bell off to Dora, who was furious. Her hair was flaming red, and little Bell became scared.

Her hair turned blonde and lost its curls.

Dora took her hand and all but dragged the poor girl inside the house.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Dora pulled Bell into the room she was staying in and closed the door hard. She put a silencing charm on it.

"…Why?"

Bell stood in a corner of the room. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! I always tell you not to go to far and you go anyways!"

"I…"

"I don't want to hear it! You will do what I tell you, do you understand me!?"

"Yes."

"When I tell you to go to sleep, you'll sleep. When I tell you to run, you'll run. When I tell you to stand, you'll stand. When I tell you to stop talking, you'll stop talking."

"Yes ma'am." Bell looked at the floorboards.

"You'll do exactly as I tell you! And you'll ask no questions!"

Bell nodded. She was getting yelled at on her birthday, how messed up was that.

Dora sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It turned from red to soft brown.

Bell's hair slowly went back to its natural black color. Though it stayed straight.

Dora moved forward slowly and sat on a bed. "Bell I'm sorry for yelling, but rules are there for a reason. They're how I make sure you and Al are safe. You understand?"

Bell nodded. She was almost in tears. Her mother almost never yelled in anger.

"Come here." Bell shuffled over to her mother and let herself be pulled into a hug. "I just don't like to worry."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You can stay in here for a bit if you want or you can go downstairs." Dora gave her the option quietly.

"I'll stay up here until its time to eat." Bell mumbled.

"Alright." Dora sighed and brushed her fingers through Bell's hair. She stood, leaving the room with the door cracked.

Bell rubbed the tears out of her eyes and fell back on the bed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Dora walked down the stairs quietly. Her boots were gone and she had managed to get the day off for Bell's birthday, so she wore baggy shorts and a loose blue t-shirt.

"You have quite the look for yourself." Dora looked up.

Bellatrix was leaning against the banister, she pointed to the black leggings Dora wore. (Like tights I guess you could say =p)

Dora looked down at herself. She continued down the stairs. "What's wrong with how I dress?" She stopped two steps above Bella.

"Nothing. I just find it interesting."

"Well that's simply because I'm so amazing I can wear and do whatever I want." Dora took the last two steps down and brushed past Bella.

Bellatrix' arm snapped out and her hand closed around Nymphadora's wrist.

Dora felt herself being pulled back, next she knew she was pressed against a wall in the shadows of the staircase.

"Can you?" Bella whispered.

"Oh yes." Dora smirked.

"Prove it."

Dora leaned in, brushing her lips against the older woman's. She pulled back and pressed herself against the wall then. "Nope."

Bella glared at her.

"Aw what's the matter Trixy?" Dora teased.

"Don't call me Trixy." The older warned quietly.

"Trixy."

"Stop."

"Tri-…" Dora was forced to stop.

Bella had sealed her lips against the shorter woman's.

Dora stared up at her when she pulled away. "…Trixy."

"Oh!" Bella huffed and turned away from Dora, ready to walk away. Dora laughed and pulled her back.

Someone walked down the stairs.

Dora grabbed Bella's roaming hands. "Shh."

It was Harry and Ron. Harry looked around. "You hear something?" Ron shook his head. "No, why? Hardly anyone is up."

Harry shrugged and followed Ron into the kitchen.

Dora giggled and tried to push Bella away. "People are waking up, stop!"

"So what?"

"Later! Off, go on!"

Bella groaned in disappointment and walked off to the kitchen. Dora followed after waiting several seconds.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_(Breakfast)_

"So who's coming?" Harry asked curiously. He wanted to meet more relatives, nice ones anyways.

"Vega, Becrux and their families. And a few cousins. Andy and Ted will be here too." Sirius answered.

"Party starts at five and will be going all night!" Bell grinned.

"One time out of the year." Al shook his head. He'd be five in a month.

"One time out of the year?" Ginny asked from further down the table.

"That they get to stay up till they pass out." Dora answered. "Be happy you get it all mister."

Al nodded twice.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Bellatrix, Nymphadora, Sirius, Harry, Bell, and Al stood by the front gate at five.

Bell had decided she wanted a 'fairy' party.

The girl wore small fairy wings and a butterfly clip was in her hair. She had on a long white shredded skirt with sparkles over her black jeans.

Al wore the same outfit.

"I feel like an idiot." Sirius muttered. Bell had forced him to wear fairy wings and a butterfly hair clip. Harry tried not to laugh. Though he had on the same thing.

"It's not so bad." Dora said cheerily. She had on the same white shredded skirt Bell and Al did. "I find it quite enjoyable."

She looked at Bella, who was sulking. Dora giggled and touched her arm. "Bella?"

"Don't touch me." Bella said blankly. She felt like a fool in fairy wings and hair clips.

Dora laughed and latched onto the older woman. "But you're so cute!"

Bella cut her eyes away from the younger woman. Cute was never a look she had gone for.

Bell and Al giggled.

"Quite the theme."

The small group looked around. Andy and Ted were standing a few feet from them. Ted looked a bit upset but still happy.

Andy looked much happier than Bella.

Al ran to her. "Can we have my party at your house!?"

Andy laughed. "Of course of course. What kind of party do you want?" She walked with Al over to the others.

Ted followed slowly.

"DRAGONS!" Al shouted.

"Oh dear lord." Sirius hissed.

Harry laughed. "It's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say."

Bell smiled and looked up at the sky. "Mummy?"

Dora looked down at her, her head on Bella's shoulder. "Hmm?"

"You know Bellatrix is the twenty seventh brightest star in the sky at night?"

"Really?"

"Mm hmm, and the name means female warrior." Bell smiled over at her parents.

Dora looked back at Bella. "Coincidence?

"Most likely." Bella answered lamely. Dora giggled.

"It's also the third brightest star in its constellation."

"…Are you normal?" Sirius spoke up.

Bell glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're to smart for a six year old."

"Am I supposed to be stupid?"

"Ah…never mind."

Vega walked through the gate then. "You couldn't have picked a more…manly kind of idea?" He directed his question to Bell.

She shook her head. "Do I look manly to you?"

"Not at all." Vega sighed and looked back out the gate. A woman with shoulder length brown hair and a kind face walked up to him, a small boy at her side.

"Ah…Harry meet the Mrs." Vega grinned. "Elle. Meet Harry."

"Nice to meet the boy who started all this." Elle spoke teasingly. Harry gave a shy smile and nodded.

"And this is Cal. Or Celaeno whichever you wanna call him" Vega motioned to the boy.

Cal grinned. "This is gunna be a great party." Bell smiled and nodded. Elle led Cal and Vega off.

Becrux then came through the gates. "Anything you wanted to say has most likely already been said." Sirius spoke before the man could say anything.

"Ah…alright then! Meet the fam." Becrux' wife followed him in. Her hair was blonde and longer than Elle's. Her eyes were a warm brown.

Polaris looked just like his mother, except he had black eyes. He smiled wide at seeing the others.

"Harry, Crissty. Crissty, Harry." Becrux introduced his wife, who smiled. "Very nice to meet you Mr. Potter." Crissty said politely.

Harry nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Annnnd….Polaris!" Becrux announced. The boy gave a round wave with a huge grin.

Becrux then lead them onto the grounds where the main party would be.

"…Should have gone with dragons." Bella muttered.

"Mum!"

"What!?"

Bell rolled her eyes and looked back at the gate as three other people walked through.

The tallest of the three was blonde with dark eyes and pale skin. But the way he carried himself and the expression on his face made it clear what he was.

Nothing less than a Black.

Two younger and shorter girls walked behind him. Both had black hair and dark eyes. The more traditional look.

The boy smiled when he got closer. He had a mischievous spark in his eyes. "Hello Dora, Bell, Sirius,…Bella. Annnnd Harry."

"Hello Cetus." Dora smiled kindly at him. "Harry, this is Cetus and his younger sisters Hydra and Hydrus."

Hydrus rolled her eyes and made a face at her name.

Harry greeted all three politely.

After several more guests and a few random singers with food and gifts after it was time for the fun.

A few of the older guests left.

The rest moved to a high hill near the Weasley home.

Vega and Becrux brought up a large roll of plastic. Taking the end they tossed the tube down the hill. It unrolled smoothly.

Bella, Dora, Andy, Molly, Ted, Arthur, Lupin, Sirius, Elle, and Crissty sat under a small tent.

The others removed their fairy wings and sparkle skirts.

It started pouring rain. The sky was already a brighter blue with the setting sun. Now they sky was turning deep blue with grey.

Vega started first. He took a running start and jumped onto the plastic 'slide'. His feet slipped from under him and he fell on his back the rest of the way down.

Bell went after and Al grabbed her arm, going down with her. "Al!" They tumbled the rest of the way.

Eventually Vega and Becrux both got their wives out from the tent and down the hill.

Dora tried not to laugh as Crissty sat heavily in front of her, soaked from head to toe. Her blonde hair clung to her face. She sulked the rest of the night.

Pictures were taken, laughter was constant, the rain didn't stop.

* * *

**[A/N:] I made this chapter long because I lacked the time to make it short. And I saw it as my own way to show my dedication.**


	12. Also apparently you didn't get the last

**[A/N:] I think I'm gunna re-type this story to make it easier for myself. **

**Cause If I based it on the movie....that'd be really hard! **

**So yeah...I'm gunna re-type this at some point. **

**I dunno how or what kind of plot I'm gunna use but, I'll think of something! **

**Then again any ideas from the readers would help! **

**Oh and If you want me to, I'll leave this version up! **

**And Some more big news!? **

**My girlfriend asked me to marry her a while back!! **

**Yes I am a girl and yes I am gay. **

**I don't care what you have to say about it! **

**I'm Happy!!! XDDDD**

**Chat with ya later!! See yaaa!!**

**Jackkeh...? OUT!!**


End file.
